Hulk: No Justice
by jesselorien
Summary: Takes place after the events of my Spider-Man: No Justice alternate reality, based off World War Hulk timeline, this is my take on what would have really happened. There will be blood, none of that Hulk doesn't kill nonsense in WWH. After his experience and becoming the Green King he's changed and so is the MU. So this will tell the tale of Hulk's return to a MU of No Justice.
1. A Clash of Kings

**Hulk: No Justice 1**

**Forward**:

The Illuminate consisting of: Ironman aka Tony Stark leader of the Avengers, Mr. Fantastic aka Reed Richards leader of Fantastic Four, Dr. Strange aka Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme, Professor X aka Charles Xavier Leader of the X-Men, Namor the Sea Marnier King of Atlantis, Black Bolt King of the Inhumans, and Black Panther King of Wakanda. Met in secret forming the alliance to deal with threats to the planet Earth, Black Panther excused himself from the group at the beginning not liking where the discussion would take them. In a debate two things were discussed the first was the Super Hero Registration Act and the second The Incredible Hulk. Four of the seven chose to exile the Hulk to space these four were: Ironman, Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Strange, and Black Bolt. Namor refused and fought Ironman, but the fight was broken up by Dr. Strange. Namor left the Illuminate to their fate warning them that the Hulk would return and crush his so called friends. Ironman and Mr. Fantastic will never get to hear Namor tell them I told you so for their arrogance caused a different calamity in the form of Spiderman who systematically destroyed both men along with other heroes and villains instigating the No Justice Age. (See **Spider-Man: No Justice,** for details).

Now the Hulk has returned after saving an entire world that he came to rule as the Green King. The Hulk had finally found peace with his lovely pregnant wife. In a moment that will change the fate of earth a unlikely event happened the space ship that Hulk arrived in exploded leaving nothing but ruin. With his capital turned into a crater and his beautiful wife dead in his arms Hulk swear vengeance against those who created the ship those who banished to space. Now Hulk hurtles towards Earth his anger fueled by love the most potent force in the universe that force is directed at those who betrayed him. Now the strongest there is comes for vengeance the only thing he has left to him. With him come the Warbound his gladiator companions and sworn brothers. Let the War Begin in _Hulk: No Justice_.

**Chapter 1: A Clash of Kings**

Hulk stands atop the Stone Ship once the ship of the Shadow People the ship his wife's ancestors fled their home world in. The Ship now serves as his flagship. Space is nothing to Hulk he has long ago adapted to the void. It had happened when he'd decided to save the puny earthlings from yet another one of their follies only to be betrayed by the men he thought were his friends. They had sealed him inside the ship that had killed his wife and hurtle him into space.

Hulk shakes his head the memories only fueling his anger, an anger that is already burning brightly from a different image that haunts him even in his waking moments. He remembers clearly shielding his wife from the explosion he can still feel her body cradle against his own as she breathes her last. He can smell her burnt flesh see her ruin visage. A tear that Hulk doesn't know exists freezes in the vacuum floating away a crystalized reminder to future spacefarers of the Green Giants sorrow.

Hulk looks up seeing the moon that orbits the earth more than that he sees an Armada of ships standing between him and his goal with a roar that cannot be heard in the emptiness of space Hulk leaps through the void slamming through the first ship's hull his sword cleaving through the metal of the alien of craft. He does not pause to hear the frantic cries of the green skin race. A race that is familiar to Hulk one that has hurt Hulk in the past. He rips through them swinging his ancient blade left and right spilling their alien blood across the instruments of the bridge consoles. As a door to bridge opens bringing reinforcements Hulk throws himself forward in savage glee barreling through their numbers carving them to pieces.

The ship the Hulk rampages through explodes the force of the blast propelling Hulk forward. He slams into the next ship where he repeats his actions from before the green alien creatures putting up feeble resistance their lasers and shape-shifting powers nothing before the Hulk's rage. Another ship crumbles under the Hulk's power and the others turn fleeing, but the Stone Ship controlled by Hulk's loyal Warbound target the ships incinerating them one after another even as Hulk leaps from one ship to the next killing and destroying a new legend for an already extinct race until the alien armada is no more their broken hulls floating lifeless between the earth and the moon. Only one ship survives the destruction structurally barely intact its belabored engines go out as it sinks into the gravity well of the earth crashing down towards the blue planet the birthplace of the Hulk.

Hulk having no more ships to destroy leaps onto the Moon's surface. Slamming his sword into the greyish white surface of the moon Hulk calls for his opponent looking at Inhuman city. A figure comes forward he is tall an imposing, his very bearing regal. Inside this Inhuman is the power to destroy cities to annihilate armies he is Black Bolt, King of the Inhumans. This mask man of majesty does not speak as he comes forward. There is a reason for his silence, his voice is a weapon trained and hone the final solution that he as King uses in defense of his people.

Black Bolt stands with his arms crossed a hundred yards from the Hulk at his side stands his wife Medusa Queen of the Inhumans. It is she who speaks for her husband, "You come unannounced to the land of the Inhumans girded for war, but you cannot want this fight you have faced my lord before, Hulk. And you were Defeated." Hulk stares at the red hair woman masked like her husband in a similar suit of clothing accept hers is black and violet where as Black Bolts is black with white with a lightning bolts pattern running from shoulders to waist. Medusa continues her words. "Black Bolt's Master Blow can shatter your bones. His merest whisper will blow your broken body into the sun," She pronounces.

Hulk looks at this woman staring at the king beside her his only words these, "You shot me into space. Killed my queen, and destroy you my world."

The distance between Hulk and Black Bolt might as well have been inches for Hulk is not the same green monster that the earthlings deemed an idiot and a fool he has matured evolved to be something more and the evolution came with a certain bearing of its own for Hulk is royalty he is the Green King known as the savior, but recognized as the World Breaker.

"Stop Hulk," Medusa commands.

"Never," Hulk answers coming forward.

No more words need to be exchanged the intent is clear Hulk chargers forward leaving his sword behind not needing it for he has within him all the rage of a dead lover inside him to fuel his power. Black Bolt the defense of his people his only concern opens his mouth saying a single word, "Enough!" unleashing his most powerful weapon the Master Blow the voice of the King. This weapon of the Inhuman King should not be effective in the void of space it defies science as it ripple forth crashing into the being that is Hulk. Hulk's flesh is ripped from his body his bones are revealed even as they crack buckling fling Hulk back to land in the rubble of the moon's surface the ground ripping up beneath his body.

As fast as the attack is delivered is as fast as Hulk bones meld together and his flesh regenerates. The distance between the two kings narrows to a yard and that is all the time Hulk needs as he strikes with his fist driving Black Bolt to the ground, "I didn't come here for a whisper.," The Hulk says rearing over Black Bolt who gets up not willing to cede victory to the green behemoth. "I want to hear you scream," Hulk roars.

The two kings' exchange blows each punch they throw causing cracks to form on the surface of the Moon. The Hulk does not let up not caring for injury even as Black Bolt's ribs shatter first on his right side then on the left. Hulk grabs the king and lifts him over his head slamming the Inhuman over his armor knee. The feeling of crunching of bones vibrates up Hulk's leg. Hulk tosses Black Bolt away like so much trash to slide across the Moon's surface stopping only inches from Hulk's sword.

Black Bolt still conscious lets his voice go one last time sending his voice outward to earth a chunk of the moon the size of Rhode Island is ripped from the moon by power Black Bolt's voice it goes spinning into space , "Beware He Comes! Judgment, and the Destruction of all," he wails as Hulk stands over him taking the hilt of his stone sword in his massive green hand lifting it over his head before letting it descend on the Inhuman King, "Wait," Black Bolt says his voice normal for the first time no power behind it as he holds his hands before him in supplication his face changing before Hulk's eyes. "I am not Black Bolt," the green skinned alien says. Hulk stares down at the alien a frown on his face, "You're not Black Bolt," Hulk says. "You're one of the green aliens from the ships."

The Skrull flashes his teeth the protruding ribbed jaw curving down into a smile, "I'm a Skrull," the Skrull says.

Medusa steps up beside the Hulk who looks at her wearily she looks down on the mockery of her husband, "Where is the real Black Bolt," she asks.

"On a ship," he says laughing. "A ship he destroyed," the Skrull says laughing pointing to the ship that crashes down upon the earth.

"How is this possible?" She asks her hair rising around her each one under Medusa's psionic control the strands wrap around the Skrull binding him in place.

"Kill me I will not answer you," The Skrull says smiling up at Medusa.

"He will not answer Hulk, but if he is a Skrull the others could have been replaced," Medusa reasons. "Your friends might not have betrayed you."

"No they weren't they were real," The Skrull quickly interjects not liking the wavering look in the Hulk's eyes. "They are dead Ironman and Mr. Fantastic both, but our invasion is crushed the Queen is dead killed by Spiderman."

Medusa looks down at the Skrull, "I see you wish to speak now to gloat." Her hairs wraps tighter around him crushing him.

Hulk Steps forward his hand griped tightly around the hilt of his sword, "I have a better way," Hulk says looking up as a shadow passes over them.

Medusa shades her eyes, "What is that?"

Hulk looks at her his eyes cold and hard, "That is the Stone Ship of Caiera's peoples."

"Who is Caiera?" Medusa asks. "And who are her people?"

"Caiera the Oldstrong was our Holku's wife and queen before your husband and his friends destroyed my world. She was like me of the Shadow people," Hiroim says descending from the Stone Ship along aside him the red skin Elloe Kaifi.

Medusa takes in the speaker noting his gray skin, his face is stern, his eyes piercing blue orbs surrounded by black eyes where humans are white. His hairline forms a widow's peak that flows into long hair pulled back into a single tail. Like Hulk he wears a gladiator's pauldron on his left shoulder.

"This is not my husband," Medusa says in protest to the actions taken by the Skrull imposter.

"That is yet to be seen," Hiroim says looking to Elloe, "Do it," he tells her as she walks forward.

Medusa watches warily as the woman steps forward unlike Hulk and Hiroim she wears a full suit of armor of golden alien metal that covers her entire body. In her right hand she holds a staff in her left a projectile weapon. Her hair is cut short in a bob that's even with her sharp jawline. Her eyes orange orbs are fierce as they meet Medusa's eyes. "It would be my pleasure," Elloe says aiming the weapon at the Skrull pulling the trigger of the weapon firing a control disk that attaches to the Skrull's chest.

"And what is this supposed to do?" the Skrull asks in contempt.

Elloe smiles a smile that is at once beautiful and frightening as she activates the staff in her hand. An electrical bolt runs through the Skrull causing him to writhe in agony. Hulk looks away the memories of his time under the influence of the obedience coming back to him. It is all too vivid. His remember standing in the arena victorious while the Red King stared down at him.

"You will speak," Elloe says sending another jolt into the trembling form of the imposter king.

"What do you want to know," he finally asks.

It is the Hulk who answers saying, "Everything."

Later after intense interrogation the Hulk stands alone he has learnt much the most important thing that is enemies are dead all accept one, but even as he feels his vengeance taken from another hope kindles in his breast. The Skrull having revealed the secret of the infinity gems that each member of the Illuminate holds, one apiece. Hulk holds the Reality gem in his hand thinking of using to bend reality to his whim, but Hiroim has council patients for with all six he can change the events of Sakaar he can save his wife, but first Hulk must crush those who have the gems and take them as his own to this end he makes his fateful decision.

Sometime later the Stone Ship takes over one of the government satellites there the android unit known as Arch-E-5912 splices into the world communication system broadcasting Hulk to the world. Hulk stands before a monitoring device that beams the signal to earth.

"Puny Humans, I've come to smash this world. And you should know who's to blame. You call them heroes. I call them monsters. Listen to what they told me before they tried to kill me," Hulk says as the video feed switches to the image of: Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Dr. Strange, and Black Bolt.

"I have always thought of us as friends Bruce. So I am truly genuinely sorry, but for your sake and ours. We're sending you away. It's the only way we can be sure.

"Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Bolt, they shot me into space. Sent me to a planet called Sakaar, where I could be cut even killed. Where the Emperor made me a slave and then a gladiator," images play across every television screen in the world scenes of pain and suffering of blood and battle.

"They sent me to die," Hulk continues. "But I survived. With my Warbound: Korg," the screen shows the image of a rock-like creature with a cone shaped head he resembles the thing only bigger. "Miek," he says letting it video image pan over to the bug like creature that is almost as tall as Korg and Hulk. "Brood," he says naming the alien creature with her elongated cranium and razor edge teeth next Hulk mentions, "Elloe and Hiroim."

"We made a world, I was the Green King and Caiera the Oldstrong was my Queen. But your heroes sent a bomb. Killed a million people, now I have come for your world I will crush all who side with my enemies. You have twenty-four hours to evacuate New York for it shall be the capital of my new kingdom. I know that Ironman has fallen as well as Mr. Fantastic. They deserved what they got the same betrayal dealt me was returned to them a hundredfold, but it isn't enough. There is one left who must pay the price. Dr. Strange must answer to me," the Hulk declares. "And if he doesn't meet me in battle then I'll do this," Hulk says holding up the broken battered body of the Skrull, "To your whole planet."

"I have saved your world countless times I have saved it today from a Skrull Invasion this imposter posed as Black Bolt King of Inhumans. He voted to remove Hulk, for he knew that I am Strongest there is," Hulk says crushing the Skrull's head before the viewers. "Meet my demands or prepare for war." Hulk says throwing the body to his feet as the feed goes dead.

The world trembles as they take in the Hulk words looking at their static filled television screens.

Hulk stands on the bridge of his ship his Warbound standing around him in his hand he clasps a yellow gem the others stare at it, "What will you do Hulk," Miek asks in his bug like hissing voice.

Hulk looks at the assembled gathering, "I will gather the infinity gems and restore Sakaar and my queen, I will restore all those who died at the hands of the Red King including your queen Miek, Elloe I will bring back your mother and Lavin Skee, Korg I will restore your brothers, Brood I will restore your race and world. I will bring back all those we lost and if those so call heroes try to stop me they will understand the anger of the Green King."

The Warbound stare at the gem that Hulk holds in his hand fascinated and frighten, but they are Warbound and will follow their king wherever he chooses to go.

**To Be Continued…**

**A lot of the dialogue is taken an adapted from World War Hulk issue one. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the Hulk: No Justice series and if you're wondering about the time line check out Spider-Man: No Justice. Also check out my blog at it has my FanFiction on it as well as my original stories on as well. Comments are always welcome and help with the creative processes. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Endangered Species

**Hulk: No Justice 2**

**Forward:**

The Hulk has returned to earth to the place of his birth. His brings with him a rage never seen before by the heroes of earth. With Hulk comes his loyal Warbound. He is the Green King and means to have revenge. His first action is to crush the Skrull Armada his next revenge against Black Bolt the King of Inhumans. Hulk faces Black Bolt on the moon defeating him only to find out that Black Bolt is in truth a Skrull Imposter planted to sow discord among the heroes of earth. After interrogating the Skrull prisoner he learns of all the Illuminates doings and takes from the Skrull the Reality Infinity Gem. Now Hulk seeks out the other five infinity gems that the members of the Illuminate hold. This is the tale of the Hulk's Return this is a tale of No Justice.

**Chapter 2: Extinction **

Beast trains the younger generation of X-men in their gifts the blue fur ball isn't an easy going instructor. He makes them fight with a finesse needed when battling in real world situations unfortunately the real world is not the Hulk.

The sentinels that have surrounded the School for the Gifted leave at the orders of the president of the United States who is pooling all the military might of the country together for the upcoming battle.

The kids stop in their training taking in the fleeing robots that mutants have feared. It's a real irony that the mutant killing robots are used to protect mutants in the recent days. This irony is not lost on Beast or his charges that have gotten use to the giant killing robots thinking of them as nothing more than lawn decoration.

As a group and at the suggestion from Beast they move to the television flipping on the news where they see for the first time the broadcast delivered by the Hulk only moments before. A rumbling shakes the house causing heads to turn to the large windows that overlook the front of the Mansion.

"Oh no," Beast whispers peering out the window his eyes falling on the armor clad warrior who approaches, "This isn't good."

"Xavier. I want Xavier. Now," Hulk demands striding over the gates of the school that he's broken down with barest press of his hand.

"Dr. McCoy did you see—"the mutant known as Elixir asks.

Beast looks over his shoulder at the golden boy it amazes him that boy is truly golden not in pigment but in actuality. A fascinating genetic trait that Beast at any other time would wish to puzzle out, but for now he doesn't have the leisure to tackle the curiosity so instead he answers the boy's question. "I saw Elixir. I've already sent out a mayday call to other X-men," He says addressing his next words at another mutant a young black teenage youth, "Prodigy, round up the students and take them to the subbasement. Get them out through the old Morlock tunnels," he says placing his hands on the boys shoulder. "Tell the professor what's happening. The students safety is priority number one though do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Prodigy answers knowing that this task is given to him because he no longer has a mutant ability.

"Good then go we'll buy you as much time as we can," Beast says knowing that to face to the Hulk is to court death and Beast is no Thanos he does not worship at that lady's feet nor does he welcome her eternal embrace.

"I'm going to fight The Hulk," a mutant youth named Rockslide says in excitement not understanding the true power and might of the hero he's only seen saving the world. Rockslide though young is a powerful mutant one who cannot blend into a society that hates and fears him. Standing more than seven feet tall with an outward appearance of a big and hulking rock able to speak, his mutant ability is being able to separate and manipulate any part of his rocky body even if it is not attached. "I'm playing in the big leagues now, if you ain't fought the Hulk you're nobody in this game. Look at wolverine I heard he got his start fighting The Hulk up in Canada," Rockslide says high fiving one of his teammates.

Beast stops Rockslide enthusiasm pointing a blue fur finger at him, "Rockslide this is not a game, I've fought the Hulk before, several times in fact, and I've never seen him like this," Beast says trying to put his own fears and misgiving into each word he speaks hoping that the fear will make this young mutant think clearly. "This Hulk is not the wounded child Hulk. This is not the brawler who fought legendary battles with the thing. The Hulk you see before us today is fueled by so much rage he could destroy our world," Beast says looking at his students driving home the point. "In this house is twenty five percent of what's left of the mutant population. If we fight the Hulk today it won't be as heroes, it won't be for ego, but the very survival of our race we will be fighting against Genocide."

The seven students stand in front of Beast all nodding their collective heads in understanding even Rockslide is subdued by Beast's words.

"I will try to talk to him, but this is not the Hulk I knew so I don't know where this will lead. I wouldn't ask this of students, but since we are all that's here I will ask will you. Will you stand with me if it should come to battle?"

It is the mutant name Mercury who answers her skin a silver metallic color she has the power to change the shape of her body in any manner she chooses, "Dr. McCoy…we get it, and we're with you until the end."

Beast at that moment feels a great pride one he hadn't felt in a long time not since he had first put on the blue and yellow uniforms with his fellows original X-men, so many years had passed since then different incarnations, teams, he had changed from deep depression to happiness but this moment even with the threats the X-men had been force to face, from the likes of: Magneto, Apocalypse, Onslaught, Bastion, Sinister, The Hell Fire Club, Dark Phoenix, and countless others to universal entities such as the: Beyonder, Thanos, The Skrull Empire, Galactus. It is Hulk that scares Beast the most, but he shrugs it off as he goes to the front door looking up at the towering menace who stares down at him.

"Hello Hulk," Beast says.

"Xavier. Bring him here," Hulk commands.

"You know I can't do that."

"Then I will find him myself."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either," Beast answers stepping in Hulk's path.

Hulk backhands Beast knocking him through the entrance of the mansion with a mighty blow. The young X-men come forward led by the mutant youth name Hellion who calls out, "Hit him hard," which is exactly what Rockslide does delivering double fisted uppercut to Hulk's jaw staggering the green giant. The battle commences with each of the mutants attacking in Tandem Surge uses her electrical absorption and redistribution power to aide Rockslide, Mercury, and Dust in driving Hulk to his back. Hellion a telekinesis wielder pins Hulk to the ground even as Beast picks himself off the floor with the aid of the Elixir.

"McCoy you have two seconds to call off your children or what happens to them will be on your head," Hulk says his patient with the youths at an end.

Beast looks across the distance at Hulk knowing that even Xavier with his vaulted mind powers can't hope to face Hulk, "Josh," he says using Elixirs real name instead of his codename. "Are you ready," he asks.

"Yes, but my death touch won't kill someone like the Hulk," Elixir answers.

"I need your healing touch," Beast says grabbing the young man and throwing him on his hairy back. "It's not or never," Beast says charging towards the pinned down Hulk Elixir holding on for dear life dangling behind beast like a cape. "Your healing touch should overload the Hulk's healing factor giving us the chance to deal real damage."

"What if I kill him," Elixir asks afraid of the answer.

"They'll more than likely give you a medal kid," Beast says.

Hulk slams his fist into the concrete walkway the seismic backlash knocking the New X-men away, before the Hulk can fully recover Beast is before him. Hulk swings trying grab the blue fur man, but Beast agility allows him to evade Hulk attack giving Elixir the chance he needs to strike overloading Hulk's healing factor.

Hulk grinds his teeth together turning to face Beast who has put distance between Hulk and Elixir and himself. Hulk who stares at him, "You've just pissed me off McCoy," Hulk says. "Do you think I need my healing factor to deal with the likes of you?"

Beast charges knowing that the window of time that Hulk can be dealt damage is limited that his body will adapt closing the window on them, "Formation alpha he calls out as he and his X-men charge the Hulk.

Hulk charges forward driving his fist into Beast face. Cartilage breaks as Beast is sent barreling into two of his students. Hellion sweeps in prepared to you his telekinetic power to the test, but Hulk has already seen all their powers in action with a clap of his hand he creates a sonic boom that ruptures Hellion's eardrums causing the young man's equilibrium to overload. Hellion falls from the telekinesis flight lost he lands at an awkward angle his neck bending impossibly before the snap of his spine breaking is heard.

Dust attacks Hulk surrounding him a sandstorm, Hulk inhales breathing in the mutant before taking spitting it out on the concrete where she sluggishly tries to reforms.

Beast leaps back into fray delivering a drop kick that staggers Hulk, "Hulk they're kids," Beast shouts in outrage.

Hulk retaliates driving a straight jab into the Beast midsection his sternum breaks as he goes flying through the brick wall into the mansion. "Don't talk to me of children my child died in my wife's womb when the Illuminate blew her up along with a million others," Hulk says as he meets the next challenger the formidable Rockslide he blocks the mutants punch on his left armored arm before grabbing both Rockslide's arms and ripping them off tossing them three states away. Hulk slams his open palms together around Rockslide's head flattening his skull into dust that runs between his fingers like grains of sand on a beach. Rockslide's lifeless body falls with a thunderous crash as Hulk steps over him already forgetting the brave mutant who grew up wanting to be him.

X-23 the female mutant clone of wolverine charges forward going into a berserker rage seeing the deaths of her companions the adamantium claws on her hand pop out twin blades of death that are so similar to her father's and yet unlike for she has only to two claws on her hands compare to Wolverine's three. Hulk is not deterred he has face Wolverine and numerous occasions he knows that the deadliest part of this female version is her claws. Hulk snatches her by the arms in one massive green hand. He yanks her off her feet meeting her feral gaze, "A female wolverine, who are you his sidekick?" Hulk asks. She lashes out with her foot giving Hulk her answer as her third claw extends from her foot slashing across Hulk's eyes blinding him momentarily. He throws her away but she flips in the air landing in a crouch.

"He's hurt hit him hard," Beast says back on his feet pushing Elixir who has been administrating to him aside no longer needing the young mutants healing touch as he charges towards Hulk only to be knocked down once more even as Surge thrown down his body breaking as it crashes against the concrete wall that rings the Westchester estate. Mercury stretched beyond her limits battles the Hulk, but he drives a fist under her jaw the blow is enough to kill her. The only thing that saves Mercury from a broken neck is her ability to alter her shape and solidity which her body does instinctively as she drops to the ground.

The last one standing is X-23 who he lifts over his head one hand closing around both her arms the other around her legs. Standing there blind the Hulk laughs as the itchy feeling of his eyes growing back into his skull finishes, "Whatever the golden child did to me has worn off, and with it any chance of victory or mercy you had," He says as he throws X-23 three with all his might through the mansion sending her crashing through stone and metal to land somewhere deep in the mansions center.

Mercury rises up calling for her friend she leaps onto Hulk's back unconcern for her own safety forming her arm into a blade stabbing Hulk repeatedly, but Hulk merely grabs her by her razor edge arm slamming her into the concrete flattening her into a splattering mass of liquid metal.

Hulk turns his gaze upon Beast and the golden form of Elixir, "You gold child must die." Before Hulk can take another step he lets loose a growl of pain as green blood fills the air. "You think picking on kid make you tough Hulk, it's time for you to play with the grownups," Wolverine says the green blood of the Hulk staining his adamantium claws.

"This is the fight that I expected when I came for Xavier. Bring it on," Hulk says looking at Wolverine, Cyclops, White Queen, Colossus, and Shadowcat.

"Enough," Xavier says walking out of wrecked front entrance of the house. "You were looking for me I believe Hulk. Here I am."

Hulk looks at Xavier surprise to see the former cripple walking. He comments on it, "You're walking, but I'll fix that problem for you."

Xavier stares up at the Hulk unafraid, "You are the strongest one there is this I know Hulk, but I'm the strongest mentally that is where my power lies Hulk," Xavier says sending his mental probe forth into Hulk mind. Images rush through his head images of a weakened, enslaved hulk overcoming unimaginable odds to find happiness, friends, a kingdom, and a wife, a child. As the images flood his mind he wonders why the Hulk is here why he is angry then the last image stains the professor's mind he pulls away from the Hulk's mind away from the image of Hulk kneeling the flames of his ruin kingdom the still burning form of his wife held in his arms as he weeps and curses his very strength his inability to die the vision is so powerful that Xavier can't control his own power broadcasting to all those in the area.

Xavier stumbles forward catching himself on what is left of the doorframe, "Hulk, Bruce… Reed and the others sent you into space, but the bomb they wouldn't…I can't imagine them being capable of such a thing ever. But I don't know for sure I was not with them when they may these plans that have led to such pain and suffering for you," he says in a compassionate voice.

Hulk looks down at him, "I know you weren't there that is why you still live. But according to the information I beat off the imposter posing as Black Bolt you were supposed to be. You were one of the guys they decided was smart enough to play God," Hulk says cracking his knuckles that have balled into fist. "You were one of those meant to decide what to do with me—with me—like I was some rabid dog needing to be put down. So now I'm asking you a simple question. If you'd been there when they were debating whether to ruin my life, how would you have voted?"

Xavier looks into the green eyes of the Hulk the gamma irradiated eyes that reveals the soul of a ravage man who has lost everything he'd ever loved or cared about.

Xavier thinks of what he might have done, but the decision before him he knows will determine his fate, but recently he feels as if all his decisions have been flawed and so he decides to speak the truth, "_Charles? Let me give you a hint, the answer is "NO_"." White Queen says in his mind.

"_I can answer for myself Emma_," Xavier responds back telepathically.

"Answer me, Xavier," Hulk demands.

"Forgive me Bruce I have played god in the past, always thinking that my decisions served the greater good of both humanity and mutant-kind…of those I love, but I realize I was wrong, so I will answer you truthfully I wouldn't have agreed to exile you, not forever, but I would have voted to send you away while we search for a cure a way to help you," Xavier says not looking away from Hulk's intense regard. Cyclops steps beside his mentor his father looking concern. Xavier looks at his brightest pupil the leader of his X-men his hearts son then looks back into Hulks face, "You're right Hulk. I have played God I'm guilty. I will surrender myself willingly."

"Smart move Xavier, but I want something more than your surrender I want the object you and your cohorts possess."

Xavier stares at Hulk in horror backing away a step, "I cannot, Reed, Tony, and the others made a mistake sending you into space without your consent, but they knew not to tamper with that sort of power nobody in universe can wield it…no one Hulk not even you."

Hulk shakes his head holding out his hand, "I'm not anyone one in the universe I'm the strongest there is. I am Hulk," he declares.

Xavier shakes his head, "I will not let one bad decision lead to another Hulk," Xavier says. "I won't fight you but I will never reveal the location of that object."

"Then I will extract it from you another way Xavier, your time with me will not pleasant."

Xavier bows his head, "So be it Hulk do your worse."

Cyclops steps in front of Xavier even as Colossus grabs Hulk arm, "A moment friend, the professor may have agreed to surrender, but we have not."

White Queen glares at the professor, "Stop using your powers to try and make us stop, I will block your every attempt as will my cuckoos that are monitoring you from a safe location."

Hulk looks at the X-men, "Is this how you really want it?" sounding resign to the idea of fighting and killing the X-men.

Cyclops looks at Xavier who meets his gaze, "I've made mistakes Scott I deserve what Hulk delivers, but what he seeks is too dangerous for anyone in the universe to wield."

Cyclops nods his head looking at Hulk. "You face all of us united as one," Cyclops answers.

"Good then united you shall all fall," Hulk shouts lifting his arm to strike at Cyclops.

"What I have done," Xavier whispers as the X-Men attack in mass.

To Be Continued…

Please comment if you like or even you don't all criticism is welcome thanks for reading.


	3. Genocide

**Hulk: No Justice 3**

**Forward: **

Hulk has sought out Professor Charles Xavier asking him what decision he would have made if he had been present at the Illuminate's meeting to exile him from earth. Xavier gives his answer "yes" but not forever. This makes little difference to Hulk who demands more than just Xavier's life he demands the infinity gem that the professor holds in his care. Xavier refuses Hulk incurring his wrap. The X-Men stand beside him as they always have through the trials and tribulations they have stood with him for good and ill they are Xavier's Men until the end and that end is nigh.

**Chapter 3: Genocide**

Cyclops delivers the first blow his optic blast pushing Hulk back be the green giant can deliver his blow. The intensity of the optic blast is unlike anything his fellow X-Men have ever witness and for a brief moment they stand in awe of the power of their leader. The darkening skies are bath in a red glow, Hulk's flesh peels back from his bones. The power of his optic blast derives from a source that none are sure of whether it is the twisting of microwaves or if his eyes were mere portals that allowed the energy from another universe to pour forth unabated and unending. Cyclops does not care he will not stand by and watch the last of his species fall to the hands of Hulk.

Hulk feels pain it is unlike anything that has ever hurt him. Nothing in all his years of running had hurt like this. In all those years of running those who can give Hulk pain are far and few between. Bullets and missiles were mere irritants to Hulk, but this pain is a pain that is rapidly overwhelming his mind his rage is growing. How dare this puny mutant harm him, push him back, burn through his flesh as quickly as his body is able to heal, it is unheard of and cannot be allowed for he is Hulk he is the strongest there is.

Hulk pushes through the pain focusing on the rage as he walks through the searing line of pure fire burning now hotter than a red sun. The Hulk comes forward until his skeletal hand closes around Cyclops head, "No more eye lasers puny man," Hulk says crushing Cyclops skull between his close fist.

A hush falls over the X-Men the seriousness of the situation dawning on them as if they have just realizes that Rockslide and Hellion are not moving. A scream awakens everyone to the dire circumstances they find themselves in.

Wolverine charges forward his claws already extended he slashes and cuts his rage almost a match for the Hulk as he claw rips out Hulk's eyes. He jumps atop the green giant driving his claw into the base of Hulk's skull. Hulk grunts grabbing Wolverine by his arm slamming him into the ground like a rag doll. Colossus rears up behind Hulk, but the Green King uses wolverine as a weapon to knock him aside before throwing Wolverine into Beast sending the two mutants flying.

The White Queen stands paralyzed over the form of Cyclops she had release a mental scream without realizing it. Now though her rage spikes she attacks with a mental barrage pushing into the Hulk's brain tearing down his defenses, striking at his conscious finding Banner huddle in the center of Hulk psyche.

"You little coward," She hisses at the whimpering scientist, "Make him stop Banner!" she commands.

Banner shakes his head sadly, "I can't he is the dominant personality now," Banner says plaintively.

"Take control of him you sniveling scientist," White Queen commands lifting Banner up bodily with her powers.

"I can't," He shouts. "Don't you understand by sending me into space I was force to retreat I can't live in the empty vacuum of space but he could, the more time he was out or in controlled, he was unsuppressed by me and the more he grew, matured. He spent the entire time on Sakaar as Hulk, he was dominant he didn't need me he made his own decision my influence over Hulk is no more think of think of this Hulk as having hit puberty," Banner says. "Daddy can't control him any longer."

"Then how do we stop him?" White Queen asks fear in her voice as she drops Banner.

Banner looks at her shaking his head, "You don't Ms. Frost, you don't, nothing can stop the Hulk don't you think I've tried. Do you know how many times I've tried to kill myself? Hulk hates me because of all the fights he's ever won all his enemies he has defeated I was the one he couldn't defeat couldn't win against I could dominate him I could force him back into my mind, but that arrogant bastard Reed forced the issue he made this and he's not even here to see it all blow up in the world's face," Banner screams manically dropping down to his knees into a fetal ball shaking back and forth.

"That's not an answer Banner we have to stop this," White Queen says. "He'll kill us," White Queen she screams looking at Banner.

"You'll die then," Banner says in a small childlike whimper.

White Queen opens her eyes seeing the battlefield Wolverine picking himself off the ground Elixir trying to heal all the wounded Kitty phasing in and out annoying and frustrating the Hulk further. Colossus steps into the fight going blow for blow with Hulk, She winces as Hulk snaps both his arms before kicking in his kneecap in dropping him to his one good knee.

Colossus levers his body up with stares into the rage filled eyes seeing his end, Shadowcat screams jumping through the Hulk back and out through his front crashing into Colossus as Hulk's fist slams down phasing through the Metal man striking the ground causing the earth shift.

Colossus stares at Kitty the woman he's loved for as long as he's known her she looks at him blinking rapidly face turning a sickening green color. "Kitty," he whispers as she doubles over letting out a scream of pain, "What's wrong my love," he shouts trying to sit up without the use of his arms. Hulk shadow covers the two of them. He stands over them with a swipe of his hand he backhands Shadowcat, her face collapses every bone in her skull shattering under the impact of the blow. Her body goes flying crashing into the house she is imbedded there for a brief moment hanging suspended then gravity reasserts itself and her broken body falls crumpling as she slides down the wall.

"Noooooooo!" Colossus shouts even as Hulk reaches down wrenching his neck in a complete circle killing the metallic powerhouse in an instant.

"What's happened why didn't she faze when Hulk attack her?" White Queen asks looking at Xavier who stares at the scene a look horror and something more a brokenness.

"She fazed through Hulk his adaptive ability must be greater than anyone realize, but after surviving in the void of space with no oxygen we should have realized that fact. His body caused hers to short circuit or it could be that she was unable to phase due to her over exposure to the gamma radiation that suffuses Hulk's entire being. "

"Charles you must surrender whatever it is you withhold from this monster or else all you've built all we've built, all we believed in will have been for naught," White Queen implores.

"No Emma it's all for nothing we cannot survive this encounter, but by surrendering we will be dooming the universe. We either save ourselves right here and now or sacrifice existence, that is the choice now Emma," Xavier says meeting the White Queen's gaze.

"I will not die without putting up a fight," White Queen says her form turning to diamond.

"Emma the children who escaped will survive, don't throw your life away that is my job," Xavier says only to be driven to his knees by the psychic backlash as he'd children that were sent away cry out as one dying. "No they're gone they're all gone," he says staring wildly at White Queen who stands still her face emotionless in her diamond form. Xavier drops to his knees not wanting to believe as the liquid flames consume his young charges the image of the insect-like creature burning them to death branded on his mind.

"I can't use my psychic powers while in this form, nor will I ever transform back I can't deal with the vacancy of so many I loved. It would leave as vulnerable as you and someone must put an end to this nightmare," she says walking into the den of battle a battle that now consists of Wolverine and Beast. Beast slides across the cobble stones to rest at White Queen's feet, "My friend," she says hollowly stepping over Beast who tries to move reaching out feebly to grab her ankle.

"Don't…Emma…there still might… be… a… way," Beast gasps out.

"No Hank its over for us I should never have hope that the world would change," she says forlornly even as Hulk pins Wolverine to the ground pounding his skull into the ground repeatedly until Wolverine goes still where his body lays pressed into the concrete.

Hulk looks at White Queen, "You were in my mind," he says looking at White Queen. "Hulk doesn't like you talking to Banner," he says leaping into the air to land on her bringing his fist down into double hammer strike. White Queen form explodes into a thousand shards of diamond they fly through the air striking the ground with a tinkling sound.

"Hulk is the Strongest there is!" he shouts to the heavens having killed the White Queen.

"I'll be the judge of that," Juggernaut says catching Hulk under the chin knocking his head back as he delivers a second blow staggering Hulk. Hulk wipes the blood from his nose eyeing Juggernaut who strides forward delivering another blow.

Hulk blocks the punch hitting Juggernaut back. The impact of the blow sends shockwaves outward flattening the mansion. Neither takes notice as they exchange blow for blow the seismic vibration destroying the real estate Hulk grunts as Juggernaut matches him punch for punch. Hulk healing factor allowing him to trade blows while Juggernaut invulnerability protects him, but Hulk is undaunted as they continue their fight finally ducking a blow and rushing under Juggernaut extended arm he grabs him around the waist picking Juggernaut up and body slamming into the earth causing a crater a mile wide to form. Hulk on top now begins to ground and pound Juggernaut. Hulk lets the unlimited rage that consumes him batter at this opponent who can't die driving him steadily deeper into the earth.

Juggernaut fights back the battle causing the earth rumble beneath him then Hulk vanishes in puff of sulfuric smelling gas only to appear at the edge of the estate where Nightcrawler appears crawling away from Hulk the force of will it has taken him to teleport Hulk nearly killing the blue fur demon looking man.

Hulk looks at the blue mutant clapping his hands before him creating a sonic wave that blasts Nightcrawler away, but Nightcrawler teleports only fall on the ground several feet away blood leaks from his rupture his eardrums throwing off his senses.

Hulk charges him driving his fist into Nightcrawler stomach only to have Nightcrawler appear on his back before teleporting him beneath the earth before once more appearing standing in the destruction of the X-Mansion on wobbling legs the blue fur man collapses into the arms of Hephzibah who catches him in her arms. Nightcrawler looks up at her, "I trapped him between deposits of diamonds he shouldn't be able to break free," Nightcrawler says barely standing with the help of Hephzibah her alien feline appearance giving some little comfort to physically and mentally exhausted X-man.

"I've faced him before what is his name," she asks Nightcrawler.

"Hulk," Nightcrawler says even as he loses his balance as the ground shakes beneath their feet rupturing beneath in like volcano as the Hulk explodes upwards to land on the surface of the world once more.

"He's back," Hephzibah says running away even as the Hulk stalks forward.

Hulk's path is intercepted by X-Factor led my Jamie Madrox aka the Multiple Man. His clones surround the Hulk striking at him feebly.

"Jamie get your clones to scour the battlefield find anyone who's still alive," Nightcrawler says taking command of the battlefield even as Warpath the Apache Native American sneaks up behind Hulk driving his mythical war blades into Hulk's shoulders. Hulk claps his hands together once more clearing his field of vision. With a twitch of his muscle the knives pop out into the air. Hulk catches the blades flinging them at Warpath who dodges by spinning in mid run snatching the blades from midair and turning his spin into a charging run meeting Hulk head on.

"You want to play with knives? I will show you a real knife," Hulk says drawing his blade off his back for the first time in the battle bringing it down on Warpath who tries to block. Hulk's sword breaks through the mystical knives slamming into Warpath's shoulder blade continuing downward cleaving him in two.

Hulk his hit from his blindside as Monet known simple as M flies into Hulk knocking him off his feet as her other teammate Wolfsbane charges forward her wolf-like appearance flashing before Hulk as for the third time in one night his eyes are raked out. He grabs her by her legs as she tries to leap away from him, but Hulk has faced Wolverine and X-23 and neither has proven that they can stand against him. Hulk throws Wolfsbane as hard as he can into the ground. Wolfsbane's bones break shattering into fragments she let out a scream that is quickly cut off as Hulk slams his sword into her throat severing her head.

Siryn lets loose a scream that drives Hulk back, he covers his ears the sonic vibrations piercing through his brain, she flies around him harrying him, but Hulk smiles leaping up to snatch her flying form from the air. He lands with a solid impact that causes the ground to buckle beneath him. Hulk looks at her smiling, "I destroyed Black Bolt. What can your puny voice do to Hulk?" He asks as he crushes her throat with one hand tossing her dead body at the attacking Monet sending both crashing to the ground.

"Clear the area," Nightcrawler calls out as the Black Bird Jet hurtles towards the ground crashing into Hulk at point blank range. Nightcrawler teleports into the air reaching out for Hephzibah who ejected from the craft at the last second.

Hulk stands in the middle of the inferno without a mark on him he looks up through the flames seeing the cat like entity reaching out for Nightcrawler he tracks the trajectory and flings his sword through the air. As Nightcrawler grabs Hephzibah the blade pierces her back severing her spine and punching through her sternum slamming through Nightcrawler stomach just as his arms wraps around her. Nightcrawler grunts coughing up blood as he falls to the earth connected to Hephzibah. By some instinct that Nightcrawler will curse for the remainder of his life he teleports off the blade. Hephzibah hits the ground already dead while Nightcrawler appears five feet off the ground saving himself from being splatter on the ground, instead he hits with a slight thump where he lays still his eyes closing as holds his hands to bloody midsection.

Strong Guy almost of a height with Hulk his mass just as large squares off with the weaponless giant the two stalk each other before Hulk asks, "What do you do?"

Strong guy slicks back the single lock of hair he has on his otherwise bald scalp smiling, "Hit me and find out."

Hulk obliges Strong Guy with a straight jab to the chest. Strong grows absorbing the kinetic impact and re-channels it through his massive body his muscles growing larger and stronger he delivers the blow sending all the power and more back at Hulk knocking him on off his feet.

Hulk stands wiping blood from his mouth before he moves to punch Strong Guy once more the two exchange blows until Strong Guy staggers back clutching at his heart. He looks up through blurry eyes as Hulk drives a punch into his chest. Strong Guy falls forward over Hulk spitting out blood. He meets Hulk's gaze seeing no compassion in the green giant's eyes. Strong Guy slides off the Hulk hitting the ground unceremoniously his heart rupture from the strain that was put on it by absorbing so much kinetic force.

Monet comes forward slowly lifting off the ground her brown skin still flawless if her long black hair isn't she flies at Hulk hitting him squarely in the face. Hulk takes the blow as if it were nothing driving her to his feet with a single blow of his mighty fist. Monet looks up at Hulk saying, "I'm invulnerable," Hulk kicks her in the ribs launching her skyward, "Go be invulnerable in New Jersey," Hulk says sending her flying away.

Cain Marko floats in a different Dimension. He has been momentarily forgotten by Hulk left in the ground where Hulk had beat Juggernaut. Cain Marko comes face to face with the demonic entity Cyttorak, "I chose you as a host as an avatar of a god, yet what you face Cain, my Juggernaut is beyond gods he is the World Breaker and when he comes one must move aside. Only the Serpent ever had the strength and will to withstand one such as he.

"Then how do I beat him," Cain Marko asks.

Cyttorak answers saying, "Only the combined powers of the eight Exemplars stand a chance."

"I can fight give me all the power you have and I will prove that you are the strongest of the Exemplars," Cain says to the entity once worship as a god on earth.

"Why should I?" Cyttorak asks. "Why do you want to defeat the world breaker? Is it to protect your brother?"

"No I want to fight I want to destroy him because I wish to be the strongest. I am your Avatar," Cain answers.

"Excellent," Cyttorak says infusing Juggernaut with more power than he's ever possessed. "Fight in my name my Juggernaut and my name only."

Hulk turns away from Xavier and Jamie Madrox the last standing member of X-Factor who stands with all his clones surrounding Xavier as if his puny strength will be enough to stop Hulk.

"Hulk!" Juggernaut calls out. "We're not finished."

Hulk looks at Juggernaut then with a shrug moves towards him, "I don't have time for you," Hulk says.

"You'll just have to make it," Juggernaut says charging forward. Hulk sidesteps Juggernaut charge grabbing his arm as he passes by. He swings Juggernaut around once then twice then a final a third time, before launching him into space where his momentum and unstoppable force aides in his departure from the earth's atmosphere.

Hulk turns to find himself surrounded by all the clones of the multiple man who throw open their collective jackets revealing bombs. They charge in mass covering his body until Hulk can't be seen then in a mushroom cloud explosion the clones and Hulk vanish in the incendiary blaze.

Xavier stands watching the destruction of the mutant race. Jamie Madrox collapses the backlash of his clones overloading his brain causing him to go into convulsing seizures before he stops moving the seizures finally stopping, he stares up at Xavier who looks at him sadly as he takes out the infinity gem that he has in possession, "I have to use it I have to stop it even if it means breaking my promise to the Watcher," he says sadly.

Darwin stands before him looking at the professor strangely, "Don't I will try to stop him," He says walking towards the blaze.

"You can't Darwin," Xavier says reaching out for the half Black and Latino man who shrugs off his hand.

"I am evolution itself Xavier, besides you taught us nothing is impossible so long as we have a dream," Darwin says as Hulk emerges from the flames.

"I can't ask this of you," Xavier says looking at Hulk who emerges from the flames unharmed by the explosion.

"You don't have to ask Xavier," Darwin says facing Hulk. "Bombs and explosions aren't the answer," Darwin says looking down at Jamie who tries to put a brave front his face a grimace of pain. "You shouldn't have done that to your mind," Darwin says. "All those deaths Jamie…"

Blood trials from Jamie's nose he touches it with two fingers rubbing them together he looks at Xavier then to Darwin, "Its fine—D" Jamie eyes glaze over even as the Hulk comes strides towards them.

"Professor is he all right," Darwin says concern in his voice.

Xavier shakes his head placing his fingers on Jamie neck, "No is brain was overloaded."

"Then I have to be the one," Darwin says my body has witness the fight it will be able to fend off Hulk."

"Says who little man," Hulk says swinging at Darwin who turns intangible then solid driving a blow to Hulk's side. Hulk counters with an elbow but Darwin becomes mist reforming on Hulk's back touching him absorbing the gamma radiation from within Hulk.

Hulk staggers feeling his power weakening he snatches Darwin by the scruff of his neck slamming him to the ground. Darwin's body transform into a wax like substance before he reforms touching Hulk's ankle absorbing more gamma radiation until his body stops unable to take anymore, "Damn it there's a limit," Darwin says facing the Hulk who looks even angrier.

Darwin strikes punching the Hulk in the midsection the gamma radiation is channel into a kinetic strike learned from Strong Guy. The punch blows a hole through Hulk who gets his hands around Darwin's neck choking the life for him even as his midsection stitches itself back together.

"I…was wrong…you…are the…incarnation of…evo—l" Darwin says his body vanishing from Hulk's hands his mutant reactive adaption powers teleports away against his will. Darwin lands upon sands all around him is waters he shouts is rage he screams to heavens knowing that his race his doomed and that he is the last survivor of an extinct species .

"Hulk," Xavier says looking at the monster that has destroyed his dream before his vary eyes. "You force me to do this," Xavier says holding of the infinity gem.

Hulk steps forward only to have his mind ripped up peeled back like a banana. Hulk is drive to his knees green blood leaks from his nose and ears. He stares at Xavier with look almost like fear as Xavier pushes his mental ability to their very limits.

Hulk grasps his skull trying to fend off the mental assault he screams his rage building his strength, but his mind is stilled ripped apart. Then everything stops. Hulk blinks looking at Xavier who stares transfix upon the spear protruding from his gut.

Xavier legs quiver, but he can't feel them his spinal cord severed. His eyes widen as he the spear is retracted before plunging back into his back. Xavier is lifted into the air. His body slides down the spear plunging upward coming out beneath his jaw. The spear tip could be seen through the yawning cavity of his mouth as it passed his cheek bone out his face. Xavier looks down as best he can his eyes crossing as the infinity gems drops from his unresponsive hand. The gem rolls to the Hulk's sandal foot.

The spear is jerked from Xavier's back. The founder and leader of X-men falls flat on his face, the alien creature known by his companions as Miek stands over Xavier body his bloody spear held in triumphant. Miek bends down picking up the infinity gem he looks at it strangely he looks into his king's eyes seeing reflected within the green orbs the destruction that had been wrought this day. Miek bows his head proffering the gem to Hulk saying, "To the victor, goes the spoils."

To Be Continued…

I hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter in Hulk No Justice. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far and what you would like to see happen in the following chapters because as you can imagine this is just the beginning for the Hulk who now holds two of the six fabled infinity gems. And if you like my writing or would like to see more of my work please check out my blog


	4. Legion

**Hulk No Justice 4**

**Forward**:

Hulk has done the unthinkable he has destroyed the Astonishing X-Men in a night of battle and stubborn resolve the mutants last of a dying race have fallen. Hulk stood over the corpse of Charles Xavier who held the mind infinity gem.

**Chapter 4: Legion**

Miek holds the infinity gem up to Hulk, who reaches for it. The sky brightens suddenly then goes dark. A blast of psionic energy rips through Miek his insect exoskeleton obliterated in an instant. Blood and gore splatters against the Hulk's body, the orange fluid runs down his green torso. Hulk wipes the blood from his eyes. A figure with a two foot purple Mohawk appears floating Hulk with his legs cross Indian style. The man's face is pulled back in vicious grin that spreads from his cheek bones to his chin. The man's eyes are crazed as he meets Hulk's green gaze. As he floats in midair his legs cross.

"You killed him!" the man screams wildly pointing a finger at Hulk accusingly.

"Who are you?" Hulk asks.

"I am Legion," he says. Legion the mutant son of Charles Xavier cursed with a multiple personality disorder, each of his personalities holding a different power. He is the man who caused the age of apocalypse and now he stands before Hulk who frowns looking at the strange mutant.

"You killed my father," Legion says lifting a finger at Hulk sending a psionic blast piercing through Hulk's chest. The blast rips through him flinging him back. Hulk brings his arms up blocking the blast of energy. Legion fires off a fire ball that burns Hulk's flesh, before another personality takes over this one hitting Hulk with freezing blast that locks the green giant in ice. Before Hulk can break free a thunderclap shakes the world as lightning descends from the skies.

Hulk is rocked as one powerful lightning strike after another drives him to his knees the ice prison shattered evaporating into clouds of steam. Hulk withstands the barrage for he is the World Breaker, he has no equal. Hulk lets loose a roar allowing his frustration, and rage an outlet. One of his Warbound is dead, killed before his eyes, ripped apart by this mutant. Hulk strides through the array of powers being hurled at him. Once within striking distance Hulk feels his mind ripped open exposed before the gaze of the mad man who throws his entire being into his mind.

A thousands voices enter Hulk's psyche. The legions of personalities flood Hulk's mind invading his memories, his greatest triumphs and failures and there at the center Legion finds Bruce Banner huddle in ball and with the rage of a thousand voices he grabs him. Legion the greatest telepath to walk the earth holds Bruce Banner's astral form in his mental grasp he takes him, ripping him bodily from the Hulk.

Hulk grabs his head releasing a moan of pain. He takes a step back his eyes leaking blood his nose dripping out green fluids. The green giants shakes his head his eyes unfocused.

"I have ripped you apart Hulk without Banner you are nothing," Legion declares. "Be gone beast I banished you from existence," Legion says with a flippant disrespect as he unleashes his powers with a negligent wave of his hand.

The world flickers reality stretches outward before thinning and going flat, before righting itself again. Legion one of the three reality benders in the world uses his power to erase Hulk from the universe.

Hulk ceases to exist, and for a moment all in the universe stands still. Legion looks down at his father a tear trialing down his face manic face, his smile is gone and the only expression left is sorrow.

"I have the power of a god," Legion says looking over the destruction of the X Mansion. "And with that power I will right this wrong he says waving his hand over his father whose eyes pop open. Xavier's mouth gapes open, a silent scream issues forth.

"Father it is okay I have destroy Hulk," Legion says taking his father's trembling hand.

"David," Xavier whispers gasping in disbelief the spear thrust through his jaw still stuck fast, "How?" he barely voices.

"I heard you scream," Legion says looking into his father's eyes. "It woke me," he says looking into his father's pain ravage eyes. "It gave me clarity, and the strength to pull my mind back together."

Xavier tries to smile, but winces from the pain. David reaches out causing the spear to disappear from his father's impaled body. Xavier wounds start fade, "I can change all this," Legion says looking over the men and women who his father had dedicated his entire life to. A flash of anger pulses through Legion as he contemplates these mutants his father had abandoned him for, but then he sighs as he stands rising his hands in the air. "I will give you back your children father," he says.

"David please," Xavier says, but his words are lost in the rumbling sound that accompanies the tearing of reality. The fabric of time and space rips open. And there standing before Legion is Hulk.

His green hands clasps around Legions throat and for a moment their eyes meet.

Legion's eyes are wide with terror a fear born of witnessing the impossible. He stares into the Hulk's green eyes seeing the unfathomable depths of Hulk's power a swirling inferno of gamma energies swelling in an endless well of darkness.

"You should be dead," Legion mentally projects but Hulk's grip on Legion's only tightens causing the mutants eyes to bulge out of his skull.

"Hulk exists in all realities," Hulk says gravely, and for the first time Legion stares upon Hulk brow where the silver crown rests. Upon that crown is fitted the reality gem one of the six infinity gems.

The pressure applied to Legion's neck causes his head to pop off his body a fountain of blood squirts from the stump that is left of his neck. Hulk tosses the body away like so much discarded trash. He walks away, but pauses to pick up the mind gem, and with casual glance says, "This could have been avoided, but you were too stubborn," he says to the broken Xavier. "Like the others you thought you knew what was best. As if you were some omnipotent god."

Hulk shakes his head sadly, "Live with your shame Xavier for you doomed of your people this day," with those last words the Hulk walks away only pausing to grab his stone-sword. With a mighty leap Hulk lands atop the flying stone ship. There his Warbound gather around him, they look for Miek, but do not find him.

"Miek has fallen," Hulk states looking at them, "His death will not be in vain this world will feel the pain we suffer," he says holding out his hand to his gather warriors showing them the mind gem. All gaze upon the infinity gem in awe. Then Hulk fixes the gem to his crown. He turns away from his Warbound too look out over the skyline of New York.

"Shall we begin the war," asks Elloe.

"No we must go to Atlantis," Hulk says. "I must talk with Namor."

Spiderman looks at the news his fist clench at his side behind him his wife sings a song to their infant children quadruplets who each have special abilities mutant abilities. Spiderman frowns for he had hoped that his children would one day be tutor by Professor Charles Xavier. He wishes now that he had taken his offer to be tutor by the man those long years ago. He would have belong to a group, but he had refused those long years ago. No Peter had refused, Spiderman thought to himself. He hadn't.

Shaking his head Spiderman let the memories go for he could not be sure they were his or his clone. Or was he the clone he did not know, but he knew that because of him many people were dead his friends were gone and he was stuck here in a life that he once wished for, but now dreaded for he did not know his wife. Mary Jane thought he was Peter Parker, but in truth he is Ben Reilly. He had left Peter to his own devices believing it best to make his own way, but Madam Web had drawn him back had spouted the words of his Uncle Ben at him and like a fool he had bowed to her whims and returned to the fold.

What ate at the web crawler was his isolation he had once prided himself on it, but now waiting to see what the superhero community would do he felt alone, ostracized. He did not blame them he didn't blame them one little bit for being weary, but it stung it hurt he wanted to go out there to face the Hulk, not in battle but in dialogue, but if Xavier could not reason with the green giant who could.

Spiderman could feel Mary Jane's gaze on his back boring into him pinning him to where he stood, "Mary Jane I have to go," he says.

"You will leave us again?" she asks all the implication of the question leaving him paralyzed, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Spiderman retreats from his wife going to the top of Stark Towers to a room that is cloaked and hidden. Spiderman puts in a passcode that allows a brief opening in the illusion he enters a room that is cast in shadows, a figure stirs. Spiderman can see the whites of his eyes they stare at each other, and with a sigh Spiderman pulls his mask from his face rubbing a hand through his brown hair.

"Did you see?" Spiderman asks the man who sits in shadow watching the television.

"I won't leave this tower," the man says already knowing the request Spiderman would ask of him.

"If you won't then I will," Spiderman says feeling like a wretch.

"You will die," the man says.

"Maybe, but we all must die at some time."

"I can't risk it Peter…I mean Ben," the man says.

"It's okay Bob, I understand your fear I understand the fragilities of Robert Reynolds, but you are more than that you are a hero."

"I'm more dangerous than the hulk," the man named Robert Reynolds and called Bob by his friends says defensively.

Spiderman looks at the man who had once been the greatest hero the world had ever seen who had fought the Darkness, but now was sniveling wreck hiding from himself, for the darkness was inside his mind inside his soul, and the battle that had to wage was with himself. He was metaphor for the human condition the duality that exists in every human being.

"You have great power Robert Reynolds enough to conquer even the darkness within you."

"The power is too much," Robert Reynolds whispers.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Spiderman says. "You have wield unlimited power, and thus you bear the greatest responsibility," Spiderman says pulling his mask back on. "I do not envy you, but I understand your fear," He said leaving the room the door sealing behind him as he enter an elevator where another person awaited him.

"Ms. Potts," he says caustically.

"What should I call you?" Pepper Potts asks.

"Whatever you want," Spiderman says as the elevator comes to an halt. The doors open. Spiderman is about to step out when Pepper touches her shoulder, "I can't forgive you, but Tony would have wanted me too, so I will give you this," she said holding out a sealed box.

Spiderman takes looking at Pepper Potts glistering eyes, "I will never ask you to forgive me," Spiderman says. He looks at the box then to Pepper, "What is this?" he asks.

"The Key to defeating the Hulk," Pepper says. "Tony was a futurist he planned for all possible outcomes in there is the key to all Tony's secrets. He left…to…to…you," she says sobbing as she steps back into the elevator the doors closing before Spiderman can respond.

Spiderman stood before the elevator for some time until a voice woke him from his contemplation, "Spiderman the President awaits you," says a deep voice.

Spiderman turns facing a ghost from his pass. He stares at Iron and flinches inside his suit, then he remembers that this man is not Ironman, but War Machine aka James Rhodes. "The president," Spiderman says trying to wrap his head around it then nods. He as Peter Parker is technically Tony Stark's heir, and second in command making him the interim head of Shield with Nick Fury still in hiding. As such Spiderman was also the leader of the Mighty Avengers though he had yet to meet with them.

"Is this the web-head Stark entrusted our nation with," says a gruff grizzle voice.

"Yes sir," War Machine answers, "General Ross, Spiderman, Spiderman General Thunderbolt Ross," War Machine says introducing them.

Spiderman meets the hard gaze of General Thunderbolt Ross, "The one and only," Spiderman says sarcastically.

"A young punk," General Ross said spitting on the ground.

"Lead the way," Spiderman says walking pass the general forcing both War Machine and General Ross to catch up with him. There was work to be done and no time to waste.


	5. Interlude

**Hulk No Justice 5**

**Forward**

Legion heard the cry of his father and came to save him, but he stood no chance against Hulk. Now Hulk journey's to Atlantis to meet King Namor, while Spiderman as acting leader of Shield and The Mighty Avengers meets with the President of the United States to discuss plans to stop Hulk.

**Chapter 5: Interlude **

A lone figure walks over the grounds of what was once a school for high learning. The man's hair is white and long, it flows behind him in the breeze that smells of ash and death. His face is solemn as he gazes upon the dead. So many he knows from epic battles. Some had fought beside him and others against him, but always with a common goal, if with different methods.

He drops down beside the man who was closer than a brother, "Charles what have they done to you my friend?" he asks not expecting an answer.

"Eric," Charles Xavier whispers his voice so filled with pain and lost that pierced through the one time villain heart.

"Charles how could this happen?"

"Hulk he took it," Charles says.

"Took what," the white hair man asks.

"The infinity gem," Charles says clutching at his friend his blue eyes meeting eyes of his friend. "You must not let him collect them all."

"I am powerless since M-Day," Eric answers.

"You were never without your powers Eric. You are the master of magnetism. Open your mind Eric I will release the holds on your mind," Charles says touching his forehead.

"Charles don't," he cries out, but it is to late as the inner locks on his mind imposed on him by the Scarlett Witch's power are shattered and broken. In an instant Magneto master of magnetism is reborn every electronic advice within a five mile area are shut down.

"Why Charles," Magneto asks, but there is no response his friends body is cold and dead in his arms. In the recesses of his mind Magneto he hears his friend's voice. "You must gather my X-men."

Magneto looks up at the sky, "As you wish my friend," he says. The world warps around Magneto a wormhole opens engulfing the dead before closing leaving in its wake an empty plot of land, denude of life.

The Black Panther looks in on his wife who is huddle in a corner. The weather over Wakanda is the worst it has ever been. Fierce thunderstorms ravage the lands. For the weather witch the wind goddess mourns for her fellows her brother and sisters and there is nothing he can do.

"Ororo," He says placing his hand on her shoulder. "This can't continue."

Storm lashes out lightning leaping off her body sending the King flying, "I can't go after that monster," she screams. "And it's all your fault," she wails tears glistering down her flawless ebony skin.

"My fault," T'Challa says. "How is this my fault?" he asks opening his arms wide. "I feel your pain, but you will not let me help you," he says gently.

"Help me!" she shrieks. "You've done enough!" she roars. "I'm pregnant," she says weeping. "I can't go an avenge my X-men."

"You're pregnant?" T'Challa asks in awe.

"Yes I am carrying your child," she whispers. "I wanted to surprise you, but now I feel so empty."

T'Challa walks towards his wife taking her in his arms, "I will go in your place Ororo," he says. "I will face down Hulk, and avenge the X-Men."

Storm looks at Black Panther, "They are not The X-Men T'Challa, they My X-Men. I am their leader. I will guide them."

T'Challa the Black Panther bows his head understanding his wife's words, "I will send for them to protect you and our child."

"And then what?" Storm asks her husband.

"I go to Manhattan; I know what is needed from me. Tony and I spoke of it before."

"More secrets T'Challa?" Storm asks anger in her voice.

"No my love, no more secrets I go to make a weapon I will regret, a weapon that requires vibranium and admantium."

"What would require that?" Storm asks understanding the implications of her husband's words. Vibranium is Wakandas greatest treasure. To willingly take it to New York meant that he was creating a weapon.

"A suit of armor that is design to defeat Hulk's unlimited strength," T'Challa says pressing his lips to Storm's mouth stealing her breath with the passion and love. "Goodbye my love." He says striding from their bedchamber leaving Storm alone touching her lips a frighten expression on her beautiful face. She knows what that kiss means, it means he will not return he will die for her and this only makes her weep harder as the skies turn black over the country of Wakanda.

Namor looks at the demigod Hercules, his genius partner Amadeus Cho, his cousin Namora the winged mutant Angel whose face is closed and shutter his gaze scanning the horizon. They all stand on the shores of his kingdom.

"You four are fools," Namor says letting his gaze rests on Namora. "Hulk will not listen to you. He will crush you as he did the X-men," he says conveying suppressed pain. He stares down at a diamond shard. His fist closes around the shard causing blood to float up from his fist.

"This isn't The Hulk," Amadeus Cho says. "He is not a monster," he shouts, "We've worked with him we were the Champions his friends."

"Not a monster," Namor says slamming his fist on the arm of the throne. "He destroyed the X-Men. He broke the woman I loved into a thousand fragments of diamond," He yells. "He is not the dumb giant anymore. He is a King. His rage is the rage of a King, and his revenge is the revenge of a king," Namor roars.

"So you will do nothing," Amadeus shouts.

"Your world will fall and Atlantis will remain," Namor says dismissively.

"Then you are a coward," Amadeus says turning his back on the king.

"Leave my kingdom," Namor says his voice hard. "You are champions then go die like champions. I am a defender, and I know Hulk well, better than any of you. He has put aside the mantle of hero, he strides upon the world as a conqueror and all who stand in his way will fall."

Hercules puts his hand on Amadeus shoulder, "I'm sorry kid, but Hulk has gone too far. He killed the X-men."

Amadeus shrugs off the comforting hand, "That isn't the Hulk I know something is wrong I will figure it out."

Hercules looks at Namora who nods her head, "I will come with you Amadeus. We will see this to the end for good or ill."

Amadeus looks at Angel who has said nothing throughout the argument, "What about you Angel."

Angel looks at Amadeus, "I will kill him," Angel announces looking at the young genius. "Anyone who stands in my way will die," Angel says spreading his wings as he takes to the air.

Namor grunts, "He will die," he says looking at the winged man steadily disappear.

"It doesn't have to happen like this," Amadeus says trying to implore Namor. "You fought beside him you were a Defender. We were Champions we are his friends. We didn't betray him. He will listen to us. We just have to remind him of his humanity."

"You fool none of us are human, Namora and I are Atlanteans mutants, Hercules is a demigod, and Angel is a mutant. None of us are humans Amadeus, but you and that is in doubt more annoying rodent than anything else."

"What will you do hide from him from the world?" Hercules says stepping before Amadeus as he addresses Namor.

"I'm prepared," Namor says. "If it comes to a war between me and Hulk. I will prevail. I have defeated him in the waters and I shall do it again," Namor says dismissively. "Now leave I will have nothing to do with your fool's errand."

"This is not the same Hulk," Amadeus shouts after Namor. "He will defeat you in battle."

Namor turns meeting Amadeus eyes, "I have a trump card one not even Hulks limitless strength can contest."

The three can do nothing but watch, as the King of Atlantis slowly vanishes beneath the swirling waves.

Spiderman stands before the president his arms crossed behind his back, "Mr. President how can I be of service?" he asks.

The president folds his hands before him looking at Spiderman, "Remove the mask son," he orders.

Spiderman complies pulling off his mask. The president looks him up and down then looks to General Ross, "He's younger than I thought Ross."

"He is," Gen. Ross says not bothering to look in Spiderman's direction.

"Son," The President says looking at Spiderman. "Tony Stark appointed you as deputy director of shield. He's dead and it falls to me to appoint a new Director. What plan of action do you think I should take?"

Ben Reilly coughs to clear his throat, "Hulk must be taken down. He will not stop or listen to reason. I have been working a contingency plan put into place by Tony Stark."

The president meets Spiderman's gaze, "How soon will this plan be ready to put into action."

"Sir this plan requires the cooperation of the world's top minds. With: Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Hank McCoy all dead. We must look further afield."

The president leans back looking up at the ceiling, "You are going to say something very unpleasant aren't you son?"

Spiderman smiles, "Not to unpleasant," he says. "Black Panther is on his way to help with the completion of the Hulk Buster."

The president leans forward, "The Wakanda king is returning to aide us? What happened to their legendary neutrality?"

Spiderman frowned, "It is simple his wife is Storm the one time leader of the X-Men. He will aid us to avenge the death of the X-men."

The president looks at Gen. Ross who nods his head, "Son prepare your Hulk Buster every plan must be considered. Keep me informed."

Spiderman nods his head turning to leave, but he pauses. "Mr. President Sir," he says.

"Yes," the president says staring at Spiderman's back.

"There is another plan, one that requires the entire island of Manhattan to be evacuated."

"And why would that be necessary outside the obvious reasons like the hulk declaring war on the United States of the America," Gen. Ross growls.

"It is a failsafe that would destroy the island with the hulk on it Mr. President. It is a concentrated blast an implosion if you will that will overload the hulk annihilating him in one go."

The president slams his fist on the desk, "You would have me sacrifice Manhattan?" the president demands.

"It's an option, one that you will have to consider in the coming hours if I should fail in defeating Hulk," Spiderman says looking over his shoulder at the president as he pulled on his mask. "Either way I must make arrangements for my wife and children to be evacuated to Wakanda," he said leaving the oval office.

With the president and Gen. Ross alone the president speaks, "Is he the clone or the real one?" the president asks.

"I don't know, but if he can stop Hulk does it matter?"

"No I suppose it doesn't," the president says bowing his head over his folded hands. "It is time you move along with you plan."

"The satellites are being ready sir," Gen. Ross says.

"Every president has had to make hard decisions, but I wonder what our founding fathers would do in such a situation as this?"

"Sir," Gen. Ross says. "They would do what was necessary and this is necessary. I will fight fire with fire, gamma with gamma. It is the only way."

"Do you have no hope for the boy?" the president asks speaking of Spiderman.

"None whatsoever," Gen. Ross answers. "With your leave sir," Gen. Ross says saluting.

"Dismiss General," the president says exhaustion evident in his voice.

Alone for a moment the president stands looking out of the window for a moment he stands in silence, "I know you are there," the president says looking at the visage of the reflection in the glass…

Both the Mighty and New Avengers wait in the conference room their faces are set determined, Ares God of War sharpens his axe. He looks around at those waiting all of them warriors, but he mind is not focus he thinks of his son Phobos. Ares thoughts go to Legion the insane child of Xavier and the final moments of his life. Ares fists' tightens on the haft of his weapon in anticipation of the war to come. He does not wish for the same fate for his own offspring, but he is the god of war and knows this is a just one of many outcomes.


	6. Champions vs Warbound

**Hulk No Justice 6**

**Forward:**

The world prepares for Hulk. Spiderman waits for Black Panther's aid, while young Amadeus Cho tries to gather allies who believe that the Hulk is redeemable. Hulk hurtles towards Namor, but tan avenging angel is headed his. Meanwhile the president commands General Thunderbolt Ross to implemented his own plan, but at what price?

**Chapter 6: Champions vs. Warbound**

Hulk looks up as the sun is temporarily blotted out, by the wingspan of Angel. He looks up his gamma irradiated eyes searching the stoic visage of the mutant. No words are spoken as angel descends fist first slamming into Hulk's broad chest. Angel's fists shatters, the bones in his forearms snap, as he bounces off Hulk's chest to hit the hull of the stone ship. Hulk ignores him not moving an inch.

Angel looks at hulk getting to his feet somehow, "How could you!" he roars charging Hulk in a futile gesture. With a casual swipe of his hand Hulk slaps Angel across the face. Angel totters only barely keeping his balance. Hulk drives a fist into Angels gut doubling the mutant over. He holds Angel by the back of his neck holding him steady long enough to deliver an uppercut shattering the billionaire's jaw sending him flying off the ship to hurtle downward. Angel rights himself his wings spread out catching the air currents. With a grunt he flies up and over the stone ship for another attack. Angel descends from the behind this time, but Hulk merely grabs Angel from the sky flipping him over his shoulder slamming him face first into the stone ship.

Stepping on Angel's back Hulk speaks, "Stupid bird man is annoying, like a fly," Hulk says grabbing Angel's wings. "The only way to stop a fly is to swat it, but fly won't stay down," he says savagely. "Hulk will do the next best thing," he says ripping the wings from Angel's back.

Angel screams in pain and horror, blood pools around his body hulk holds the wings in each hand he looks at them then he lifts his sandal green foot up cocking it back for a kick. Hulk's foot drives into Angel's midsection, ribs break, shattering under the blow as Angel is sent flying over the edge of the ship into the open sky. Warren Worthington III is an angel no longer wingless and broken he falls and without wings or aid he lets his eyes close he knows that Death is his only option.

Amadeus Cho screams as he witnesses the fall of Angel, "Damn it he should have stayed with us," he says slamming his fist on the console of the ship they rode in, but he hadn't he had stormed off and who could blame the mutant one of the original X-men.

Hercules looks away, "We might have been wrong about Hulk Amadeus," he says as the ship opens over the stone ship. "I'll talk some sense into him." Hercules leaps from the hanger landing before Hulk.

With his arms spread wide he smiles, "Hulk this has to stop. You still have friends here."

"Hulk has no friends, only those who betrayed him," Hulk says.

"I am here Amadeus is here, Namora is here, and another friend you'll be happy to see" Hercules says motioning to the ship where Amadeus has descended walking besides Namora. "We are here for you," Hercules says.

"You must be here to serve then," Elloe Kaifi says stepping from behind the green giant pointing her spear at Hercules.

"Lovely lady I am here to talk reason into our good friend," Hercules says smiling winningly as he lets his eyes rove over her curves.

"Is that so, you say friend, yet you banished him, sent him away, and now that he returns you proclaim him friend. Where was you friendship then?" she demands.

"We were unaware of the Illuminates actions, but we are here to show that we do not fear Hulk pretty lady," Hercules says his tone reasonable and calm as he looks at the red beauty.

"That was your first mistake," Elloe says rushing forward aiming her spear at Hercules chest.

"Watch out," Amadeus shouts even as Namora speeds past him intercepting the blow.

Elloe glares, "Protecting your man," she shouts thrusting her spear at Namora's face. "I'll scar that pretty face and see how quickly he rushes to your aid," she says pressing Namora back with a flurry of thrusts. Namora judges her opponents skill then sidesteps a thrust aimed high, spinning around while grasping the haft of the weapon in the same motion snatching the weapon from her Elloe's hands. Namora continues her spin driving her elbow into Elloe's neck nearly breaking it.

Namora lifts the spear over Elloe's head reading to finish her off, "Don't do it," Amadeus shouts stopping the stroke that would finish Elloe off.

"She attacked us," Namora says growling.

"We're here to help not fight Hulk's friends," Amadeus says.

A shadow appears before Namora, her head snaps back as she is caught with a palm into her jaw. Her feet are swept out from under her. She catches herself on one hand balancing herself her body perfectly vertical. She is kicked in the gut by the grey skin Hiroim whose blow hits with a force of an avalanche.

Namora slides across the hull of the ship stopping at Amadeus feet. He looks up in time to dodge Hiroim's next attack his genius allowing him to dodge with minimal effort as he calculates the trajectory and speed of Hiroim movement including the amount of force he can strike with.

Hercules moves to go to Namora's aid, but a shadow appears over him. He looks up seeing the rock form of Krog descend. At the last instant Hercules gets his arms up in a guard position as he is driven to his knees. With a mighty roar he throws Krog off him getting to his feet. The two square off exchanging blows that rival the greatest boxing matches in history. There is no subtly to the attacks though, no rope a dope, just raw power an exchange of blows that is sickening to witness and yet with a morbid curiosity forces one to keep watching if only to assure that the worst horrors that their minds can conjure up matches reality. In this case reality is trumped for Hercules is a demigod the prince of power himself. He is a hero from myth and legend, but he faces one who has faced the god of thunder and survived here is a warrior of strength forged in the fires of the Red King's arena.

As the battle shifts Hulk doesn't make a move, he stands as still as ever his eyes fixes on a point beyond this battle he focus on the shores of the underwater kingdom where a king awaits, a king like himself. A man who had not betrayed him who had fought for him, but did that matter were these puny weaklings before him friends, did friend and ally war against each other or…he did not know, but the battle was gaining his attention. The boy was familiar that intense concentration it reminded him of another young man, and then he saw it walking between the battles that rage between Elloe once more on her feet facing off against Namora, and the entrance of No-Name the Brood who slams into Hercules blindside knocking him off the side of the ship giving Krog enough time to gain his feet after having been knock on his back by Hercules.

Between the madness of battle the familiar man appears. "Hulk," Rick Jones says walking pass Amadeus Cho who recalculates his movements to account for the unarm man.

"Get away from here," Hulk growls memories of his time on earth flooding his mind. He grabs his head not wanting to see, but the infinity gem is beyond the understanding of mortals and immortals alike. The mind gem transports him to the days of long ago.

Hiroim pauses in his battle eying the youth before him. Hiroim is disconcerted by the skill display by the boy. He is after the last of the Shadow Priest wielder of the old power. He is a warrior a trained assassin and yet he could not touch the boy, "What is happening to Sakaarson?" he asks perplex by the expression on his king's face.

"He's being reminded that he is a hero," Amadeus says taking in a deep breath. "Rick Jones is the oldest friend Hulk has he's been through more battles then you can imagine, and judging by your loyalty to Hulk I would say that is a lot." Amadeus says looking around and for the first time noticing that Hercules is nowhere to be found.

"Hercules," he shouts in panic only to feel a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Amadeus," he says. "Almost lost it there, but I was able to grab onto the ship."

Hiroim expression changes looking at Hercules, "This is the stone ship it can't be held it is indestructible."

Hercules smiles, but it is Amadeus who speaks, "He's the Prince of Power. He's the strongest there is."

Hulk hears the words his mind focuses his fist clenches knuckles crack, as he stares down at Rock Jones, and with a casual swipe of his flings him aside. Rick hurtles downward towards the earth. Seeing this Namora disengages from her battle knocking Elloe aside diving off the side of the ship. Rick Jones screams spinning end over end Namora reaches for him barely catching him and pulling before hitting the ground.

"He's truly gone," Rick says holding his pounding chest.

"I agree my cousin was right," Namora says looking up. "Are you ready for a second round?" She asks.

Rick Jones nods his head, "We have to make him see reason," Rick says.

"I agree let's go," Namora says taking Rick into her arms and flying after the ship. A blur of movement passes by her just inches from her face a line of blood appears on her cheek. She pauses in her mid-flight touching the wound, "Who could wound me so?" she whispers looking in the direction of the thing or object went. "Whoever or whatever it is, is heading for the ship."

Hulk drives forward the Warbound move aside not wanting to get in their king's way. Hercules tosses Amadeus aside meeting Hulk's charge taking a punch on the jaw, "I won't fight you Hulk, this is not you. You don't have to be the monster they painted you."

Hulk does not listen as he drives a blow into Hercules ribs bulking Hercules side, "If you won't fight Hulk then you will die," Hulk says reaching for his sword.

Amadeus is headstrong, but in a situation in which all his beliefs have been flipped upside down he knows that he cannot save Hulk, he had gather Rick Jones in the hopes of that Hulk would see him and remember who he is, but it had been for naught and in end he merely let Angel die, and now Hercules. He won't allow this to happen what is the point of being one of the smartest in the world if he cannot save his friends. Will he end up like Reed Richards and Tony Stark geniuses who had failed their friends and led to their own death?

He screams grabbing Hercules adamantine mace with all his effort he throws it to Hercules who catches it on reflex just in time to block the overhand blow delivered by Hulk. The two stare at each other god and king. Hercules roars pushing hulk back and follows swinging his mighty mace the equals of Thor's mighty hammer Mjolnir.

Hulk is staggered by the blow that catches him on the side of the head, he defends the next blow deflecting it and following it with a backswing that grazes Hercules midsection drawing godly blow. Hercules slams his mace on the offending sword hand shattering it with a single blow.

Hulk loses his grip on his sword, it clatters to the stone hull that they stand upon. Hulk tries to block the follow up blow that catches him on the knee dropping him. He looks up as Hercules slams the mace down on his Skull. At the last instant Krog is their bringing his forearms up to block the blow, but to no avail. His arms shatter, the mace passes through rock and bone cleaving off the side of Krog's face. With a look of surprise from his remaining left eye Krog stumbles back his eye rolling in its sockets trying to see Hiroim his depth perception off as the second blow from the mace shatters his skull into tiny fragments.

Hiroim cries out screaming Krog's name with a wail of lost that incomprehensible. Sword held low with both hands he drives the blade home with all the old power behind it. The blade rips through the Hercules' flesh beneath Hercules ribcage and up piercing the god's heart with all the rage of lost love.

Hercules grunts staggering backwards his face goes ashen as grey as Hiroim own skin. He tries to lift his hand, but his strength is draining as he looks at Hiroim understanding the love between Krog and Hiroim. He weeps for what he has done, and for all he has failed to do for his death will alter the course of young Amadeus Cho's future even as his vision begins to blur he sees the shock on the boys face and the horror quickly replaced by fear, "Don't," He gets out before blood spitting up blood. He drops to his knee bracing himself on his mace. Hiroim drops down beside Krog holding his shatter head in his lap.

Hulk stands taking up his sword he stands over Hercules who holds the wound in his side feeling his healing factor trying to repair the damage, "Go," Hulk says pointing to ship he had arrive on.

"I…didn't mean for this… to happen," Hercules says slowly.

"Hulk will not be stopped, flee while Hulk has mercy and never stand before Hulk again," Hulk says turning his back on Hercules.

Amadeus steps up, "How dare you," he screams. "You dismiss us. We are your friends and you act all high and mighty just like the ones you hate."

Hulk pauses in mid step. He looks at Amadeus pointing to the ship once more, "go," he says.

"I won't you're not the strongest you cheated."

Hulk fist tightens on his sword, but it is Hiroim who speaks, "Enough we were wrong to attack you we should have let our king decide, and we must bear the sins of our actions. I wish I could die in your friend's place and join worthy Krog wherever our spirits go to reside, but alas I will see this to the end until the last of our king's enemies lays dead," He says rising. "Do you declare yourself the enemy of Sakaarson?"

"You try to kill Hercules and think I will listen to you," Amadeus says defiantly.

"Who better than me," Hiroim says walking towards sword at his side trailing Hercules blood. "All that I held dear is lost, my people, my world, my l..."

Amadeus eyes widen, "He was your L—"

A roar that sounds like the screams of high pitch winds cuts over Amadeus words. Hiroim turns and sees his legs as his torso hits the hull. He blinks as the Green King is driven back. He blanches as red eyes of Death stare down at him. No-Name the Brood charges the being, but is killed as a hundred metallic darts rips through her. Her body collapses besides Krog. Even Elloe charges in a futile attempt. Hiroim closes his eyes not wanting to see the end of the Warbound. When he hears no screams he opens his eyes to see that the young man who he had faced holds her in his arms having at some point her to away from the deadly flight of feather darts.

Hiroim blinks wondering how it all went so wrong, how had this happen? The prophecy did not mention this. He looks at the boy and sees so much more than he ever thought. He smiles as he gathers the old power and with an effort he sent into the boy who jerks before his body goes rigid as the power rushes though him, "Good luck young one," he says as his life fades away.

.


End file.
